The Tempus Temporis Saga
by Lady Soliloque
Summary: The introduction to the Tempus Temporis Saga: 4 books available for download in ebook format. The Series promo trailer is here: My website is: A Doctor Who/Torchwood, Firefly, Mummy, LoM/A2A, Sherlock, Primeval, Lie to Me, Mummy, Event Horizon, Rome Crossover Saga.


Introduction

Coffee. It was Heather s first thought as her hand slammed down on the obnoxious alarm clock buzzing in her ear. It was Saturday, and she had forgotten to turn off the alarm the night before. Rolling out of bed she stumbled into the kitchen and attempted to fill the coffee maker for eight, make that ten, cups of coffee. Leaning against the counter she groaned as the coffee maker began to work, not quite fast enough for her tastes.  
As she rubbed her head she realized that she had a headache. Sighing heavily she reached up and grabbed a bottle of aspirin from on top the fridge. Crunching two tablets between her back teeth she poured herself a cup of coffee and stirred in a teaspoon of creamer. Taking a long sip, she pulled open the back door and stepped outside onto her deck. She stopped suddenly, slowly turned her head, and stared in disbelief.  
There, on the opposite side of the deck, was a big blue box. A big blue box with a man laying face down half in and half out of the open door. Slowly, she set the mug of coffee down and walked over, kneeling down beside the man.  
Hello? She reached out and touched his shoulder. When there was no response she carefully turned him over. Whoever he was, he wasn t in good shape. In fact, he looked like hell, or something close to it. Whatever happened to him, he was out cold. She frowned as she looked up and past the door into the box.  
Oh. Was all she could say as she leaned forward and surveyed the impossible room beyond the blue doors. Okay, so no ambulance. She turned her attention back to the unconscious man. She knew, just knew, that she would regret this later as she grabbed him under the shoulders and drug him into the house. It took some time, but she managed to get him across the house, into her bedroom, and onto the bed. He looked harmless enough in his converse sneakers and pinstripe suit, his rich brown hair sticking up in every direction. Carefully, she used a warm washcloth to clean the blood off of his face and hands, nothing she could do about the rips in the suit though. Once finished, she walked back outside and looked over the impossible blue box. Deciding that she definitely wanted to look around, she stepped up and placed her hand on the door, pulling back suddenly as the vibration coming from the box sent shivers up her arm. She pulled the blue door shut and turned around, grabbing her now cold coffee from the table, and walked back into her house to wait.

Chapter 1

It was late into Saturday night when the man began mumbling quietly. She almost didn t hear him, she was so engrossed in grading the papers in front of her. She went over to check on him; he was still unconscious and she couldn t make out all he was saying. She did manage to catch a few words in English, something about a rose and someone named Jack, the rest of it was in a language she didn t understand.  
It s okay. You re safe here. She said quietly as she reached down and grabbed his hand. She was surprised when his fingers closed around hers and he sighed and relaxed, as if he could hear her. It wasn t long before she fell asleep, his hand still in hers.

She woke up when she felt someone touch her hair; she turned her head and looked into a set of deep brown eyes that watched her quietly.  
You re awake. She said as she sat up, her back protesting her previous sleeping position. Are you okay? I ve been worse. The man replied with a forced smile, wincing as he shifted his weight in an attempt to sit up. She narrowed her eyes and placed her hand against his shoulder, holding him down. You shouldn t do that. I think you re right. The man sighed and relaxed, closing his eyes. What s your name? I should be asking you that. She replied quickly, smiling as he looked back up at her.  
I m the Doctor. Hmph. Just the Doctor? Yes. Okay, Doctor. I m Heather. Nice to meet you. Nice name. This may sound strange, but where am I? Considering the circumstances, not so strange a question. Heather said thoughtfully. Charlotte, North Carolina. That s in America? The Doctor asked, his eyebrows raised in disbelief.  
Yup. When is it? I mean, what year? It s 2010. How did I get here? Heather smiled. That s my question. Found you yesterday laid out across my back porch, out cold, with a very impossible blue box that s bigger on the inside. The Doctor looked at her appraisingly. And you brought me in your house. Of course. Why? Heather leaned back in her chair. Well. What was I supposed to do with you? A man, out of nowhere, appears on my porch with a box that defies known physics. If I had done anything else we d both be locked up and dissected. The Doctor looked at her and smiled. He liked her.  
Why here? He pondered. Who are you? Heather. More specifically, I m a History professor at UNC Charlotte, World Civ. Dabble a bit in Physics, religious philosophy, and literature. Professor? Really? The Doctor looked her up and down. You don t look old enough to be a professor. Thank you. I am a bit older than I look. Heather smiled.  
Me too. History professor. Now that s interesting. The Doctor rambled, trying to ignore the dull pain in his ribs. But, why here? Why you? Heather shrugged, then frowned as the Doctor s eyes closed and he drifted off. She reached over and touched his forehead; warm, but not to warm. He was healing quickly; already the scrapes on his hands and face were fading into a pale white. She sat quietly beside him for a few moments more before wandering off to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.  
It was late Sunday night before the Doctor woke again. Heather was fiddling on her laptop searching for some scientific basis for something that was bigger on the inside when she heard him move.  
Are you hungry yet? She asked as she set the laptop aside and leaned forward.  
The Doctor pushed himself up and rested against the headboard, feeling much better already. Yeah. I think I am. Good. Heather smiled as she left the room, returning with a tray full of food. I made an omelet. Eggs, easy on the stomach. Hope you like ham and cheese. The Doctor chuckled, then smiled as he bit into the omelet. This is delicious! Of course. Heather replied. Like I said. I m southern. Heather, you are definitely something. I ve heard that before. Heather sat back and sipped on her coffee as the Doctor plowed through the plate of food. I guess that you re feeling better. The Doctor nodded. Another day and I should be back to normal. Well, normal for me. Well . Heather laughed; the Doctor looked up quizzically. What? Nothing. She grinned and sipped her coffee, looking, the Doctor thought, decidedly like a Cheshire cat. I really should be going. I don t think so. Heather said, frowning at him.  
What? You re not going anywhere, yet. What kind of girl would I be if I let you run off in your condition? I m fine, really. Yeah. Right. I don t know who you think you re fooling, but it s not me. The Doctor tilted his head and stared at her. You are more than you seem to be. So are you. And you re not going anywhere. Besides, in the least, you owe me an explanation. Ah. The Doctor sighed. I suppose you re right on that one. Though, He said thoughtfully, I don t know if I should. Oh, go on. There s not too much that you can say to really surprise me. Ok. The Doctor said turning to look at her. I m a Time Lord. Last of. The blue box is my TARDIS. TARDIS? Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Ok. And? Heather said taking another sip of her coffee.  
The Doctor frowned. What do you mean, and? Heather smiled. Not the reaction you were looking for? No, not really. The Doctor stammered. Most people have a much different reaction when they find out I m not human. I m not most people. Heather retorted.  
I m beginning to see that. The Doctor said suddenly.  
I m supposed to be shocked. Well, yes. Amazed. Absolutely. Heather laughed. You appear on my doorstep a bloody wreck with a blue box that is bigger on the inside and I m supposed to be shocked that you re not human? Well, that is a good point. The Doctor conceded.  
Time Lord. Travels through space and time? Yes. Okay. You are taking this rather well. Hmph. History professor. Dabbles in Physics. Told you that earlier. Quantum Physics, actually, so telling me that you travel in time is not outside my realm of understanding. I may be young, but I m certainly not stupid. I can see that. The Doctor smiled. Far from, apparently. Yeah, actually. I m brilliant. Now, that s my line. The Doctor laughed, and winced as he grabbed his ribs. How old are you? Careful there. Heather said as she smiled at him. I m 29, actually. 29? Blimey. You are young. Oh? Heather looked him up and down. Can t be too much older than me. 907. Really? Heather s eyebrows went up drastically. Ok. So, what happened to you? The Doctor frowned. I really have to get back. Back where? Heather leaned back as the Doctor pushed himself off of the bed and leaned against the wall.  
I don t think that s a good idea. The Doctor ignored her and started towards the door. Heather followed.  
Look. You have a time machine. You have all the time in the universe. The Doctor stopped and turned. Not exactly. It s hard to explain. Try me. The Doctor frowned and continued towards the back door. I have to remain relative to my own timeline. Ah. Okay. Heather said, following him outside. He stopped in front of the blue box and turned around to smile at her.  
Thank you. I mean that. Thank you for taking care of me. I have to go. Heather shrugged and stepped back as he opened the door. He paused.  
Have you gone inside? He asked from just inside the door. Heather shook her head. Do you want to? I mean, just for a minute, I really have to go. Heather smiled and followed him inside. He watched her carefully as she stepped up to the controls and turned to smile at him. This is really something. The Doctor nodded. I really do have to go, I mean, really. Okay Doctor. Heather smiled up at him. Absently, she reached down and lay her hands on the console and froze.  
The doors to the TARDIS slammed shut and the engine roared to life. What! What! No! The Doctor yelled as the floor shifted and he stumbled back, falling against the wall. What! He looked over at Heather; she was frozen, her hand stuck to the console, eyes glassy as she stared into nothingness. The TARDIS shifted again, sending the Doctor to the floor. He scrambled over to her and went to grab her in an attempt to pull her away from the console. The floor tilted and he slid across the grate. Suddenly, everything stopped and Heather fell to the floor.  
The Doctor rushed over to her; she was unconscious. He pulled her into her arms. What!

Heather opened her eyes slowly, her head was pounding. She blinked as the Doctor s face swam into view. He looked concerned. She shifted as she pulled away from him and sat up.  
What happened? Ow. Heather said, grabbing her head.  
I m not sure. The Doctor replied as he pulled a strange device out of his pocket and waved it over her.  
That s impossible. The Doctor said as he looked up from the device. Nothing s impossible, only improbable. Heather replied, still holding her head gingerly.  
But, but. The Doctor stammered. You channeled the energy, the heart of the TARDIS. How? Wait. Wait! Oh! I m thick! Too thick! The Doctor jumped up and paced the floor wildly. That s why! Oh clever girl! Can you complete a thought please? Heather grimaced as she watched him.  
Oh! Sorry! The TARDIS, it wasn t an accident. She took me to you! You re connected! But how? Oh! Wait! You channeled the energy! You completed a circuit! Oh that s amazing! Excuse me? What? The Doctor stopped pacing and kneeled beside her. You can channel energy. Yes, you can! Amazing! Are you alright? Heather frowned. My head is pounding. Again. Again? Yeah, had a headache like this the morning you arrived, though not as bad. The Doctor rocked back on his heels. You did it! You called the TARDIS to you! How did you do that? Wait! Oh, shut up already! Heather wailed. I was asleep. That s brilliant. The Doctor stared down at her. Impossibly brilliant. History Professor? Dabbles in Physics? Fantastic! Great. Heather mumbled to herself. All that s well and good, but where are we? The Doctor frowned. Yes. Hang on. He jumped up and ran to the console. Wait. How did you do that? The Doctor ran around the console flipping switches and pushing buttons, his frustration growing as nothing happened. What did you do to my TARDIS? I did nothing. Heather said as she pulled herself to her feet.  
The Doctor looked up at the screen and frowned. Okay. Found the problem. Hang on. The TARDIS engines roared to life as the Doctor flipped a switch, ignoring the image of Jack running towards them on the screen. Here we go. Heather lurched sideways and fell into the Doctor as the TARDIS lurched from side to side. The Doctor grabbed the console and looked up at the screen in horror. No, no, no! Heather reached out to steady herself on the console only to be shoved aside by the Doctor. Don t! She glared up at him just before she fell across the floor and landed hard with a thud as everything stopped suddenly.  
What the Hell? Language! The Doctor shouted at her as he glared at the screen in disbelief. This is wrong. What? No one s ever gone this far before. We should leave. Heather glared at him. Where are we? End of the Universe. What? That s rubbish. There is no end of the Universe. No, really. Heather stared over at him. Oh. You mean we re in the future? End of the Universe? The Doctor looked up at her. We really should leave.


End file.
